They Have Truly Grown Up
by Star-Rose Lover
Summary: Martha is throwing a dinner party for some of her elder boys and their families, and as she watches them play with their own children she relizes how much they've truly grown up. Contains YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxOC, and KalinxOC


Star-Rose Lover: I'm back yet again!

Jack: Why do you always do this!

Star-Rose Lover: Do what?

JacK: You know what I mean! You're working on other stories, and all of the sudden you think of some one-shot and you just go ahead and make one! Why do you do that!

Star-Rose Lover: *shrugs* I don't know.

Jack: How the hell-

Crow: Jack, I think she's just trying to say that when she thinks of a one-shot she makes a story out of it because if she does it later on it won't feel like such a good idea and then she wouldn't want to do it. Get it now?

Jack:...I guess so...

Star-Rose Lover: *smiles at Crow* Thanks! And on with my new one-shot!

* * *

><p>Martha sighed and got up from the chair she was sitting in, listening to it creak after the weight it was holding was lifted off of it. She glared at it angerly. It was like telling her she was fat!<p>

Martha shook her head. Oh the fantasies she'd come up with now in her old age! She walked over to the window and looked outside to watch her elder sons play.

But it wasn't the kind of play you would think. She chuckled. They were too old for that now...

They were playing with _their _children, or watching them in the very least while they talked to their wife's or each other.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin.

She gave another sigh. It was true; her sons really _had _grown up.

No more would she have to bend down to their heights and rub the tears off of their childish faces after some bully was picking on them or cleaning up their cuts or brusies (which happened quite often) after some brawl they had taken part in.

Half of the time, or most of the time she should say, they gave her heart-attack because of some of the things they did.

Like this one time, Crow had ran off because he had 'wanted to fly away' or something like that, and she remembered she tried to find him along with the other boys all over the Satellite, and when she did, she had never been more flustered!

They were all sitting together, laughing, brusies decorating their bodies saying they had truly flown away. Martha didn't get it at the moment, but she did later on. They meant that they had literally 'flown away' from Martha because it was a planned joke, and boy did she get mad!

Usually Martha was the one to settle arguments and keep calm, but she couldn't help herself that day. Oh well! At least then they learned about her wrath...Martha smiled. They never played a joke like that again.

"_Help me! Daddy!"_

Martha jerked out of her thoughts as seven-year-old Violet Kessler, a pretty little girl with bright yellow hair, tanned skin and violet eyes that made her look exactly like her mother but with her father's attitude, was chasing the three-year-old Kessler twins, Don and Dan **(A/N: And before anyone comments, no I didn't copy the Kessler twins from Echogirl, I'm not a copier!) **who were the ones who scremed for their daddy earlier as they were now running towards him.

Don and Dan looked just like their father, much like how Violet looked like her own mother, but they had actually inherited their mother's Austrailian accent and her mischeviousness already at such a young age.

They circled around Kalin and his wife, Karen, before Kalin finally picked up Violet who accidently hit him in the face with her foot when he did. After a fight or two and some shouting, whatever was going on was quickly ended by Kalin who demanded they stop and a warning from their playful mother. The young Kessler's sweatdropped. They knew that when Karen got angry, she _really _got angry, so they went off and started playing with the other children.

Martha smiled largely. Kalin sure had come a long way...he used to be a Dark Signer, who almost killed Yusei during their duel, but after Yusei defeated Kalin the second time around, he changed. Well, sort of. Yusei ended up going to Crash Town to save him yet again, and after that he was a completely changed man. He even took care of these two kids, Nico and West who are now grown up, though they do come to visit him sometimes.

Honestly, Martha never thought Kalin would settle down since all of his other friends had, but surpisingly he met Karen at Crow and Mary's wedding, and well...let's just say they got together pretty fast. They were so different, but Martha herself believed in the old saying 'opposites attract' completely.

Speaking of which...

Martha looked around for orange hair, a definant sign of Crow and his three-year-old daughter, Raven. She spotted them and his wife, Mary, as she stood over him as well, playing with the many children they already had. But Raven was special to Crow. Not saying that he favored her over his other children or anything, it was just that they acted completly alike!

Mary was a beatiful strawberry-blond girl with her hair chopped short and **(A/N: You know how Sakura's hair from Naruto looks like? It's cut like that!) **with shattering green eyes. Raven, on the other hand, had green eyes that were shaped like Mary's, and her hair always looked like Mary's; but still, she was the exact relica of Crow. She had orange hair like him and had this big goofy smile on her face all the time, along with his personalty. His other children looked like Mary mostly, except for his son Roy, but it was sweet to watch them all pounce on one another. Crow and Mary were like the perfect parents!

Suddenly Raven broke away from Crow and ran towards four-year-old Jason, Jack and Carly's son.

"JAAAAASSSSSSOOOOONNNN!" She scremed, knocking him over.

Martha winced. That wasn't good; Jason had just as bad a temper as Jack himself had when he was his age.

Jason grunted, and turned over to come face to face with a grinning Raven. He started yelling at her, and after a while her own goofy smile vanished as she too started arguing with him, saying only that she was playing.

Jason looked exactly like Jack, with the same hair-style and frown etched on their faces, but Jason had Carly's hair color and everybody just knew that he obtained Carly's interest in journalism.

They went back and forth with each other before an angry Jack marched over after hearing the commotion and picked up Jason, pointing his finger angerly at Raven. Raven started to cry, causing Crow to march over as well and grab Raven away much like how Jack did with Jason and started yelling something about not pointing his finger at his daughter like that.

Jack and Crow started arguing much like how Jason and Raven had, causing them to even go at it again as well. Carly and Mary tried to break it up between their two husbands, but finally gave up after about 10 minutes of trying and smiled and shook their heads at each other in amusement.

Martha watched it and after a while got tired of the endless bickering because this was supposed to be a day of celebration, but was stopped as soon as she stepped outside.

Yusei, the 'peacekeeper' as she sometimes called him and probalby the only boy out of the three that didn't cause as much trouble as the rest of them, walked in front of them with his hands out, a frown on his handsome face.

They ceased immediantly, though they did glare up at Yusei with the exception of Jason and Raven who stopped as soon as they saw their Uncle Yusei's intense frown.

Yuma, Yusei's five-year-old son **(A/N: I know, I know. I used that wierd kids name from whatever that new stupid Yu-Gi-Oh is, but I like the name so I figured I should use it. I really don't like that new kid...-_-) **followed right after him, clinging tightly to his pant leg.

Yuma was...rather quiet considering who his parents were. But Yusei and Akiza disagreed completely, saying that he was only shy around others and that he wouldn't shut up around their home.

Martha still had trouble believing that.

Yuma looked exactly like his father, except he had magenta highlights instead of yellow, and followed his daddy _everywhere. _One time Martha remebered Akiza calling and asking her to watch over him and their newly born girl, Silver, while they went out on a dinner-date. About a hour after they had dropped them off, Yuma started to pace around and then began to cry, asking Martha where Yusei and Akiza were. Silver started bawling too, so she ended up calling them and they had to come back and pick up the younger Fudo's. Martha remembered the sad, unhappy look they shared.

And it wasn't from the dinner-date they had to break up.

She knew it was because they didn't want their kids to have an unhappy childhood like they had, especially Akiza. She remembered Yusei calling to say that she was ill for the next couple of days, having to take off work.

Martha watched as out of the corner of her eye she saw Akiza walk up holding three-year-old Silver's hand, and a hand to her own swollen belly.

As if out of instinct Yusei walked back over to her and placed his hand around Akiza's stomach, smiling as he rubbed it and affectionally kissed her cheek. Akiza blushed a bright red much to Martha's amusement as she looked towards her way and whispered something into his ear to which he merely chuckled and repeated it again.

Martha remebered them coming over to tell her that she was pregnant yet again and Martha had said that they were sure busy in the baby-making department.

They had cast such a bright red, muttering that they had just wanted kids, that Martha still laughed to this day about it.

Martha watched the happy scene for another while, reminising for a while some of the fond memories she held before she heard a beep in the kitchen.

She walked in and set dinner out on the table and walked back outside again, yelling for everyone to come in and eat.

Everybody rushed in, mumbling about how hungry they all were, and sat down to eat.

Martha watched as everybody dug in around the large table she had set up for this special occasion.

She watched her elder sons as they either hushed their kids from thier loud talking or told them to show some table manners, and she smiled widely for the umpteenth time that night.

_They have truly grown up._

* * *

><p>Star-Rose Lover: JEEZ! This took me all day to write!<p>

Jack: It was short, how did it take you all day to write it?

Star-Rose Lover: I have stuff to do as well you know.

Jack: But you said all day.

Star-Rose Lover: I know.

Jack: But you said-

Star-Rose Lover: I know.

Jack: But-

Star-Rose Lover: *smiles bigger* I know.

Jack: Will you stop that!

Star-Rose Lover: I know.

Jack: UGHHH!

Star-Rose Lover: Don't get too worked up, now.

Akiza: *reads over new story* Hey, it wasn't that bad.

Star-Rose Lover: I know *smiles as she looks over at Jack again*

Jack: WILL YOU STOP THAT!

Star-Rose Lover: Hahaha. Well, hopefully you liked it. I won't be doing a one-shot for a while yet because I have testing coming up, much less any of my other stories, but I WILL try to update on the weekends though I can't exactly promise that I can.

Crow: Well that's cruel.

Star-Rose Lover: You're telling me. Anyways, please review!


End file.
